Lightening Armour
by daisyellarose
Summary: Read about how Erza and LAxus becomes Fairy tail's best and strongest couple. Much better than it sounds, and MAY or MAY NOT have side pairings.


First fairy tail fanfic R&R Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Magnolia, Guild of Fairy:

The Master; Makorov Dreyar's Office.

"HOW COULD YOU OLD MAN, HE IS YOUR OWN SON!" exclaimed a clearly annoyed 16 years old Laxus.

"LAXUS, do not use that tone with me, you know fully well what your father has done and it would be stupid of you to argue with something so fruitless" replied a calm yet stern Makarov, his tone leaving no ore room to argue against.

Laxus begrudgingly walked coughSTOMPEDcough out of the office.

Suddenly a loud shriek was heard followed by a

"Master Makarov, a young girl need help". Makarov flew out of the office and saw a little girl with fiery red hair, limping.

He dismissed everyone and set about helping the girl. (A/N I'm to lazy to write so just pretend that Makarov asked about her past and took her to Polryschia (a/n dunno how to spell it) to heal her eye).

* * *

-Time Skip-

"Listen up everyone we have a new member joining our guild, her name is Erza Scarlet, she is 13 years old so please treat her kindly, so thanks for your attention and continue with what you're doing"

"HI MY NAME IS NATSU" exclaimed an all fired up Natsu.

"Hey my names Gray" Said the shirtless boy.

"More like gay" Natsu mumbled.

"hey I heard that" Shouted Gray.

"So what are you gonna do about it"

"shut up flame brain" and with that Natsu and Gray started another fight.

Erza just sat there eating a pastry with not a care in the world.

"My name is Mirajane and I challenge you to a duel 'cause I'm the strongest girl in Fairy tail and Laxus over there is the strongest male" Said mirajane as she pointed to Laxus upon mentioning his name.

Erza simply got up and transformed into some normal clothes and her hair was neatly plaited, she looked really pretty like that, and walked away

"Hey I was talking to you" shouted Mirajane.

"Please stop shouting, you're making my ears bleed"

Laxus smirked, no one ever stood up to Mirajane, he was now interested about this girl.

Mirajane on the other hand was beet red. "Do you accept the Challenge or are you to coward"

Erza turned around and calmly said "I accept your challenge, just prepare to lose"

Mirajane, laughed very, unusually loud and said " be prepared to lose, seriously i am the best here you, just have to make sure you train harder, especially considering the fact I am a Year older than you."

She continued by saying, "The duel will be tomorrow at 2:00p.m sharp and you better be there."

And with that she turned away, leaving,

unnoticed by anyone who watched the whole exchange her Erza smirked, but Laxus noticed. He wondered about what she had in store to beat the guild's best Female.

Laxus shrugged, he was the strongest male apart from he Master himself and Gildarts but, obviously in their age group he was the strongest.

"I challenge you Erza" shouted Natsu and Gray at the same time.

They looked at each other before yelling "No, me first"

"What will it take for you two to just shut up," said Erza, very quietly.

"Fight me", they both said.

Erza got up and said fine.

* * *

-In a Clear Area-

"I don't have time for this so make it quick" said Erza.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"What I mean is I want both of you to fight me at the same time so it wastes less times and just by looking at you two, I Can already see that though you both fight a lot, you are 2 times stronger when you two are together." Replied Erza.

And it was true that Natsu and Gray worked very well together.

After hearing this everyone gasped, no one had every challenged both Natsu and Gray together at the same time, actually only two people did that and it was Mirajane and Laxus, fortunately or unfortunately Mirajane tied and Laxus just came out with a scratch or two.

Everyone already started making bets and most of them were betting on Natsu and Gray winning.

"Also please don't hold back, this would be some good training before the match tomorrow, I assume that Mirajane had beaten you guys, together once perhaps?" Erza asked.

Gray shook his head " Actually we tied and Laxus over there -points to laxus- had only beaten us with a couple of scratches and don't worry we will go full on out on you and with no holding back right?"

"yeah no Holding back" said Natsu.

"Let's get started then" said Erza and they got into their battle position.

"Re-equip, flame empress armour" Erza says as she appears in a red outfit, some of the guild members started getting nose bleeds. Laxus on the other hand just smirked.

Erza got her swords and got into an offence position.

"Ice lance" shouted Gray, but much to his dismay, Erza dodged and landed somewhere else.

"fire Dragons claw" shouted Natsu but Erza dodged and punched him, which he just barely avoided contact with.

"Fire dragons fire breath" Natsu shouted but Erza didn't move, and the attack did a direct hit on her.

Everyone gasped. When the smoke cleared out everyone saw Erza standing there smirking and looking bored at the same time.

"HOW!?" shouted/asked Natsu and Gray at the same time.

"Flames have no affect on me, and I should just finish this off. Re-equip magic, Flight armour."

And with that Erza was in the cheetah outfit. She summoned to swords and started attacking, as Natsu and Gray was forced to take on a much more defensive role. When Erza thought that they were weak enough, she used Sonic Claw and they were finished.

As the match ended, everyone who was watching, in other words the whole guild stared at her in awe as just like Laxus came out with a few scratched.

"We gave everything we had but we lost?" Said Natsu it sounded a lot like a question rather than a statement.

"No," Said Gray, "She didn't even take us seriously did you,"

Everyone gasped, they were thinking about how someone could beat them and she wasn't even giving the fight her all. Laxus was probably the only one who didn't giver his all in a fight with Natsu and Gray.

"Sorry but I wouldn't want to go on to hard and show my techniques and hurt you any worse,"

And with that Erza left for her new room in Fairy Hills preparing for her battle with Mirajane on the following day.

* * *

Thank you for reading please Review so I can update sooner.


End file.
